


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by Widowfics



Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But whatever, I'm just a freshman don't judge, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Rescue, Ulla's POV, Varian Angst (Disney), Whumptober 2020, i'm really proud of it, ig technically not whump, no.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: If anything, she should be the one tearing up right now. Ever since Do- her partner had trapped her and left her in this place to die, she hadn’t seen another single person. It’s just been her and the never ending books in this alternate dimension, and though she had lost track of time early on, it must have been months, perhaps even years. Years since she’s seen her wonderful husband in their very own home. Years since she’s held her beautiful baby boy.But now, now she has a chance. A chance to go home, to fix her mistakes, to never leave her darling family again. These people, this crying boy, just them being here makes a thousand possibilities that she thought could never be true.orOther people show up in the Eternal Library for the first time since Ulla got trapped there
Relationships: Varian & Ulla
Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940524
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm excited to be posting my first Varian and the Seven Kingdoms fanfiction!! I absolutely LOVE this idea by Kait Ritter and Anna Lencioni, and I'm ready to add my own thoughts to it:) 
> 
> If you don't know what this is, I encourage you to look it up! It's a really good extension to Tangled the Series. For those who do know, I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> PROMPTS I USED TODAY: probably not what the creator of the prompts meant with this but...rescue

Ulla doesn’t know why the boy in front of her is crying. Was it something she had said? But that doesn’t make any sense, because he had just arrived with three others who stand behind him, not nearly as emotional. Was it her appearance? She knows it’s been a while since she’s had a shower or been able to change her clothes, but she doesn’t think she looks too bad, all things considered. Besides, he looks too old to be scared even if she did look like a madwoman. So what is it?

If anything, she should be the one tearing up right now. Ever since Do- _her_ _partner_ had trapped her and left her in this place to die, she hadn’t seen another single person. It’s just been her and the never ending books in this alternate dimension, and though she had lost track of time early on, it must have been months, perhaps even years. Years since she’s seen her wonderful husband in their very own home. Years since she’s held her beautiful baby boy. 

But now, now she has a chance. A chance to go home, to fix her mistakes, to never leave her darling family again. These people, this crying boy, just them being here makes a thousand possibilities that she thought could never be true. 

So she makes the first move.

“Who are you?”

A safe question. Nothing revealed about her or her plans, yet able to get the answers she needs. She has learned the hard way to never trust blindly again.

The boy doesn’t answer immediately, instead wiping the tears from his freckled face. His hand shakes a little, and his big blue eyes are trained on her and nothing else. Ulla is vaguely aware that such actions would make her uncomfortable in another time, but for some reason, all she feels is a twinge of...familiarity? She pushes it away, trying to focus on what could possibly be her only way out of here.

The boy opens his mouth, as if prepared to give her an answer, but no words come out. He only stares at her as if he is physically unable to do anything else. 

But still Ulla cannot bring herself to be annoyed, her usually thin patience stretching despite the circumstances. Perhaps the Library has taught her more than she had originally thought (or perhaps it’s the persistent feeling that there is so much more to this boy than she could ever imagine - no, she must concentrate!) 

“I’m Ulla,” she tries again, more gently. It’s only a little information, certainly not harmful. She really needs these people’s help, and for that she needs them to talk to her.

“I know,” he whispers.

That was not the response she was expecting, and she can’t help as her eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

But the walls she had expected to rise up in her don’t come, and she is only left with curiosity.

“Oh,” is all she can think to say at first, but soon more words come. “Well, I don’t know if you know where you are, but this is a different plane of existence than the world you know, and I’ve been trapped in here for quite some time…”

“Seventeen years.”

Ulla pauses at the boy’s interruption. Tears have started welling up in his eyes again, but she barely notices, completely caught up in his words.

“Excuse me?”

“Seventeen years,” he repeats, voice strained. “We’re in the Eternal Library, which you have been trapped in for seventeen years. Donella, your research partner and friend, betrayed you and left you here after you completed the seven trials from the seven kingdoms together. You left behind a family in the kingdom of Corona.”

His voice cracks on the last sentence. As he had let out all the words he had seemingly been trying to say from the beginning, he has gotten considerably closer, and there is only a few inches separating them now.

She doesn’t even care, her mind spinning at all that has been told to her. Seventeen…seventeen years? She has been away for seventeen years? Away from her husband, away from her work, away from her brother, away from her _newborn son?_

No, not newborn. It’s been seventeen years. Her son is seventeen. She has missed his childhood, missed his teens. He’s nearly an adult now and she doesn’t even know what his voice sounds like.

A hand claps over her mouth, and it takes a second to realize it’s her own. She bends forward, eyes widening as she tries to process all of it. What has she done? She put her work over her family and this is the result.

In her unfocused vision, she sees the boy stretch out his hands as if attempting to comfort her. She lets her hand drop, now giving him her full attention. Their eyes meet, emotions almost matching, though she’s still not sure why.

“Who are you?”

She’s aware she’s already asked this, but she _needs_ to know the answer now. She _needs_ to know who these people are, who _he_ is.

He swallows, taking a small step back. She draws herself to her full height, which isn’t much, but enough to cause him to look up at her.

“I’m from Corona,” he starts quietly, gaze never drifting despite the wetness on his cheeks. “For the past few months my friends and I have been completing the trials with the help of your notes. But before, I was raised by my father, and I never knew my mother. His name is Quirin, and her name was Ulla…”

Ulla can’t speak. It’s all coming together, everything at once. The way his motions remind her of one dear person, the blue streak in his long black hair that she has only seen once before, how staring at his face is like staring into a mirror.

All he knows about her, her notes, the knowledge of the Library. His father is Quirin, her strong, loving husband.

Their beautiful, beautiful son.

“Varian…” 

Varian looks back at her, a smile slowly lighting up his face.

“Hi, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this is not the only Seven Kingdoms fic for my Whumptober this year (not even CLOSE). I was really proud of this when I wrote it, so I hope you guys liked it too:)


End file.
